Demogorgon's Treat
by The Chimeran Hybrid
Summary: I stared at the creature with fear clearly written on my face. It slowly stalked towards me and I had nowhere to go. This was not going to end well. FDemogorgon/MHuman. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18!
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic i've written, set during the ending of season 3, Stranger Things. If your under the age of 18 leave now, this is not meant for you, come back when your 18. I do not own Stranger Things.

Feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven't.

I wrote a new version of this story, you should probably check it out... or stick with this one filled with grammar errors.

* * *

I desperately tried to gain my footing but the guards wouldnt give me a second and I was left reeling in pain every time my shins banged on the stairs.

"Ugh where's the elevator?" The man asked, still not fully awake after being dragged from his room. Not that he was complaining though, that room was so small.

But as the fog of sleep began to go away it was replaced with worry, where was he being taken, and what for? He soon started fighting back, but a quick blow to the head quickly ended all his protests.

After several minutes the end of the stairs finally came into view, and the giant cage with it. I started thrashing around violently, i did not want to find out what would happen in there.

They quickly shoved me into the cage before i could get free. Groaning I got up and tried to shove the door open but it wouldnt budge.

"Let me out!" I watched the Russian who closed the door go back up the stairs but then noticed the other was still here.

I heard a crank and turned around and saw a gate opening, seeing something moving in there i ran to the other guard.

"Open the door please!" The russian turned the handle some more and then i heard a bang. I watched as some... creature slowly crawled through the door. "Oh God open the door please!" I turned around but the man was already gone.

I looked back at the creature and saw it was standing. "Oh God." The thing must be 8 feet tall, and it was staring right at me. I backed away from it and it matched my pace staying the same distance.

It suddenly took a few steps closer, opened its mouth and shrieked. I yelled, falling on to the ground staring into its mouth filled with rows of razor sharp teeth, and its... side flaps with teeth curved inwards, if I get caught on those im done for.

I tried to get back up as fast as i possibly could, never taking my eyes off the creature, it was a good thing to, it lunged right at me. I shoved myself out of the way and heard the thing grunt as it slammed head first into the metal.

It took a few seconds for it to get back up, no doubt stunned with how hard it slammed into the metal. When it turned back around and looked at me it growled. Crap.

It walked closer to me clenching its hands. Expecting it to lunge at me again I was suprised when it swiped at me instead. The front of my shirt was torn and there were marks on my skin but no blood.

"Jesus." That was way to close. The thing roared and swiped at me again but this time i was able to dodge it. It just kept swiping at me slowly pushing me back against the wall, I have to get out of here if I get cornered im dead. I looked for a way out but the creatures reach was to long I'd never make it if I tried running past it.

The creature swiped at me again, sending me back into a corner. Come on think, what to do, what to do...I've got something. I'll charge at it, its just so insane it might actually work and besides im out of options. Ugh.

"AHHHHHH!" I charged just as it was about to swing again. It staggered back, I'd shocked it. I took full advantage of it, shoving the creature out of the way as i went to the other side of the box.

The creature stood back up and looked at me. It was very still. I began to get worried wondering what it would do. I started moving to a different part of the box but that set it off. The thing charged at me, I staggered back desperately trying to dodge it but it was to late.

It headbutted me, slamming me against the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of me, and then to top it off it picked me up and threw me to the other side of the room.

I gasped and coughed, trying to breathe but in to much pain to do so. I heard growling and felt myself being lifted up. I was face to face with this thing. I tried using my hands to fight back but was only able to lightly bat at it. Growing desperate i started struggling, kicking and shoving, as I saw it open its mouth.

All the blood drained from my face as I realized what was about to happen. As it brought its mouth close to my head I screamed. I screamed and I kicked, hard. The creature grunted and dropped me to the ground as it collapsed and brought its hands between its legs.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Stranger Things.

* * *

I fucked up! I Fucked up! Oh God I fucked up! I panicked as i watched the creature writhing in pain from my kick. When it recovered it was gonna be pissed. Oh god was it a guy or a girl, Oh god which one is worse.

I watched as the creature slowly stopped writhing and just sat there, breathing heavily. It slowly began to get up on unsteady legs. It looked at me and growled. I was screwed. It slowly walked towards me but I made sure to stay far enough away from it but it eventually stopped limping and started walking.

I ran, I ran harder than I had ever run before. The back of my shirt was basically gone, torn to shreds and i could feel my back stinging. This thing was trying so hard to catch me but its bigger size gave me a slim advantage. I was taking full advantage of it.

The creature suddenly roared and I felt a sudden weight on my back. I grunted as I slammed onto the ground with the creature on my back. I got caught, im dead meat. It flipped me over and I desperately tried to keep its hands and face away from me but it easily overpowered me. How had i survived as long as i did?

My hands were pinned but i could still thrash around so i did, until it sat on me that is. It put its full weight on my chest knocking the wind out of me again. I groaned desperately trying to breathe normally again but the creature made that difficult. It stayed like that for about a minute before the creature finally took some weight off and i was able to take a full breath.

I took this moment to finally take a look at the creature, since it seemed like it wasnt going to kill me right now, not that i could do anything now, i was in this creatures hand's and it's obvious trying to get away isn't an option.

It looked like it had been starved it's entire body was sunken in, i could see its chest and collar bones. Am i supposed to be its meal? God i sure hope not. It was then that i noticed that it was also staring at me, or more specifically my chest. It brought its hand down and dragged it down my chest all the way to my belly leaving red marks.

Its hand stopped at my pants and stayed there, after a few seconds i looked up and saw it was looking at me. After a few more seconds it grabbed both of my hands and moved them to my sides, it was a bit more comfortable now. It kept its hands on mine, preventing me from moving them, its flaps were moving alot, was it thinking?

After a few seconds it let go of my hands and started moving back so its knees were where my knees were. I grew worried when it started fumbling with my pants trying to get them to come off. Just when i thought it wouldnt be able to get my pants off it used its claws and slashed my pants to shreds, I tried stopping the creature but my pants were already destroyed.

The only thing left protecting my member was my underwear. The creature brought its hand down on my member. Hard. And it started squeezing, kind of uncomfortable but not painful. I looked up and saw the creature was staring right at me, growling. Crap, was this revenge?  
I grew increasingly worried because the creature was starting to squeeze harder and it was getting closer to me.

The creature was staring at me as it stopped squeezing my member as hard and started using its rubbing it with one of its fingers. Even though i didnt want to i started getting hard. The creature started growling as it stared down at my now hard member.

It moved back a bit farther and then it peeled my now wet underwear away revealing my swollen member. The creature stared at it and then started lowering its head toward it. I gasped when i realized what it was going to do and desperately tried to shove its head away.

It grabbed my hands and shoved them back to my sides and growled. the message was clear, I had no say in this.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Stranger Things.

* * *

Its head was only a few inches away from my member, it was just staring at it. Then in less than a second it had opened its mouth and shoved itself down on my member. My back arched and I gasped, it was hot and its teeth were just barely raking my member. Then i felt something hot, wet, and slippery start wrapping around my member.

It felt so good, I reached up to its head and tried to pull it down a bit farther, suprisingly it actually let me keep my hands on its head. It suddenly stopped, tasting some of my pre. It growled and began to raise its head up then shoved it back down. All the sensations quickly overwhelmed me and I came.

I shot deep into its throat, the creature's growls vibrating through my member making it even more pleasurable. Its tongue left my member and began moving around licking everything up. Every now and then its tongue would trace the tip of my member making me tremble.

After about a minute it finally lifted its head and i was able to see into its mouth, not a single bit of cum was left. The creature's flaps trembled a bit and it began moving forward. I took this moment to confirm what I had suspected and hoped was true, it was a female. She stared down at my limp member than back at me. hard as a tried I couldn't get hard again, I was spent it would take a few minutes to recover.

Looking back up at her though I realized I may not have a few minutes, I had to buy some time. I slowly moved my hands towards her legs all the while staring at her to see how she reacted. Much to my relief she didn't grab my hands or shriek at me. Getting bolder I moved one of my hands between her legs, her flaps trembled.

I rubbed between her slit earning several quiet squeals. She grinded on my hand forcing my finger inside her. She froze, her flaps opening as she squealed somewhat loudly. Her insides were very tight, warm, and wet.

She grinded some more forcing my finger even deeper into her. I moved my finger to see how she would react, she started panting and grabbed onto my hand forcing my finger in and out of her rapidly. It took her a few seconds to realize that my member was hard again but as soon as she noticed she instantly stopped.

She looking up at me and pulled my now soaked hand away from her slit. She moved forward so my member was between her legs. I could feel the heat emanating from her and I watched as some of her excitement oozed down onto my member. She moved her hand to my member and aligned it with her slit and looked at me.

She impaled herself on my member, roaring as she was split open. I moaned in ecstacy as her slimy, hot walls clamped down on my member. She sat there for a few moments before she slowly began to lift up, her walls dragging on my member. She slammed herself down with as much force as before.

Her flaps kept twitching and she was breathing heavily as she began to impale herself on my member over and over. Her insides were getting hotter and hotter and more juices were leaking from her, soaking my groin and legs.

Her walls started to tremble and she started pounding away at me mercilessly,approaching her orgasm. I was also very close, the heat and movement quickly becoming to much for me. She started growling as she began to pound into me as fast as she possibly could, approaching her release.

The new movement quickly sent me over the edge shooting inside her. She came a second after that roaring as loud as she possibly could. We both panted, riding through our orgasms, each miniscule twitch translated into pleasure for us.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, trembling whenever one of us moved. Eventually she pulled away from me, the action causing me to moan. She collapsed right next to me and pulled me close to her.

We turned over to the stairs having heard footsteps and there were the two Russians who dragged me into this place, staring at us with wide eyes and open mouths. Oh this was going to be an interesting story to tell.

* * *

SPOILER STUFF DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SEASON 3! Ah I wonder what season 4 will reveal, I do think that Hopper is gone though seeing what happened to the other Russians in there. Feel free to Review.


End file.
